


And I'm gay.

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: A little fix-it fic in which Cyrus gets actual closure on his feelings for Jonah. Set during 3x11.





	And I'm gay.

“So how did it go? Did you tell him?” Andi asked me as she, Buffy, and I walked over to the end of the buffet table. I knew she was asking about Jonah and whether I told him I was gay or not, and while I had the opportunity to tell Jonah, I didn’t. Something was stopping me and I’m still not sure what it was, It couldn’t be some lingering feelings I still had for him, could it? I mean I’m over Jonah, aren’t I?

“No, it wasn’t the right time.” I said semi-lying to her and Buffy, while I don’t like lying to my friends in any form it was all I could come up with to answer at the time. Besides it’s not like I had to do this today, I could do it tomorrow, or next week, or next month, no Cyrus you are not putting this off for that long. You are going to tell Jonah the truth soon, not eventually. 

“That’s ok, it’ll happen.” Andi said kind of reassuring the thoughts I was having.

“You’ll know when it’s the right time.” Buffy added. The girls are right, I know when it’ll be time to tell Jonah, and while it may not be today, it will be soon.

“Cyrus help, I’m not recognizing anything here.” I turned to see Jonah looking at the food confused. God I remember when I used to think his confused face was the most adorable thing in the world. The key word being used, I guess just after hearing all the stuff Jonah’s gone through lately and all the Andi and Amber stuff I just realized maybe he wouldn’t be the best person to try and have a relationship with. I shook these thoughts from my head for the moment so I could explain the food to him.

“Ok, well that of course is Aunt Ruthy’s kugel, that’s your classic bagels and lox, thats gefilte fish, skip that, and… I’m gay.” I said turning to look at him as I said that last part. Wait why did I say that last part, and so easily? I thought telling Jonah was going to be like pulling teeth, but it just came out so easily. So then why does it feel like I still have more things to tell him. I looked to see his reaction, he just looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

“Yeah?” He asked me and I just nodded yes, for some reason I couldn’t speak up. “Ok cool.” He said, completely fine with what I had just told him. I couldn’t believe it, I just told the boy I used to like that I’m gay. 

“Ok, cool.” I responded and I could just tell that Andi and Buffy were beaming from behind me, finally all of my closest friends knew, it should be like a weight off my shoulders, but it wasn’t. Something still didn’t feel right, and I know what it was; I still wasn’t being one-hundred percent honest with him. I saw him reach for some gefilte fish so to half save him from tasting it and half to get this weight off of me I spoke up. “Actually, there’s something else I need to tell you.” I said to him.

“There is?” Jonah asked. 

“Yeah, though could we go outside for this?” I asked just wanting to be away from all the people currently inside my house. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jonah replied.

… 

“So what more did you need to tell me?” Jonah asked as we sat outside. I took a deep breath before exhaling, remembering the supportive look Buffy gave me before coming out here, I have to tell Jonah about the feelings I had for him, I didn’t want them to stay lingering on my chest. If I really am moving on there needs to be closure. 

   “Jonah, what I needed to tell you is that, I liked you. Like I liked liked you.” I said feeling a wave of relief washing over me as I finally got the words out of my mouth. I was waiting to see Jonah’s reaction, I mean it’s one thing to come out to someone but to let them know that you had feelings for them was a whole other thing.

“So you had a crush on me?” He asked and all I could do was nod yes again. “For how long?” 

“Honestly since like the day I met you, though I didn’t realize it was a crush until you and Andi got together, I think I was jealous of you two.” I answered honestly.

“So when did it stop?” He asked me.

“Recently really, I guess just with all the Andi stuff and then all the stuff you’re going through right now I realized maybe it’s not the best time to try and pursue something with you.” Really I was just letting my honest thoughts out at this point, whatever I felt for Jonah was gone now but it still feels nice to let all this out.

“Cyrus, I had no idea, you know you could have told me sooner right? Everything.”

“Guess I was just afraid of how you’d react, I mean I really do value our friendship and I didn’t want to risk hurting or ruining it.”

“Cy please, you’re one of my best friends and nothing will change that.” He said smiling at me.

“So you’re not weirded out and you still want to be friends?”

“Yeah I still want to be friends, and I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to get all this off your chest.” 

“Well it does feel nice not having these secrets anymore. Thanks Jonah.” I said smiling at him.

“Of course, now can we go back inside, I do want to try some of that food.” I just let out a laugh at that comment, a happy life mind you.

“Sure thing, just remember this time to skip the gefilte fish.”    


End file.
